Change swap the kaijudo tale
by Williamsdrakion
Summary: Au/ When Bob summons a creature he and his friends are introduce to the world of kaijudo and must leaned to protect it from evil!/ a role swap au as no ones ever done this before.
1. Chapter 1

**This not a chapter yet , just what the appearance's for the characters of the story looks like. The story is a au of kaijudo where Tatsurion Squeaky and Gargle are swapped with Ray Allie and Gabe . So to start off I do not own kaijudo just the story.**

 **Bobby" Bob" Spike**

 **Age: 16**

 **Appearance: dark brown skin with yellow eyes, 6,0 feet tall, with a combo of a mullet with a flattop that's grey on the bottom half and red on the top half, with a muscular muscle-bound body and some scars on his arms from past fights. He wears a black spiked jacket with a grey tank top and army green pants and black boots.**

 **Creature: Ragan inferno**

 **Garfield Reef**

 **Age: 15**

 **Appearance: short with a slim body( think peter parker after the spider bite) with blue dyed hair, and grey eyes with light skin. He wears a sky blue shirt with yellow shorts and a pair of goggles on his head and blue shoes.**

 **Creature: Abriel tech-light**

 **Sarah" squeaky " Hollow**

 **Age: 15**

 **Appearance: short black hair with purple highlights and violet eyes, slightly pale skin , chubby and slightly taller that Garfield, wears a light purple sweater with a long red skirt (think Velma from Scooby doo) and black boots.**

 **Creatures**

 **Ragan inferno(Ray)**

 **Age: 16**

 **Appearance: looks like a mix of Leonidas(from bakugan) and Infernus as his body looks like infernus but smaller about Bob's high in the show with black skin and red stripes and glowing green eyes and no armor with two spiked head horns on both sides of his head.**

 **History: Ragan was found by the bronze-armed tribe by Saber-tooth(ken) and A quillspike called jantor(Janet), who found his egg in the river at the edged of their tribe's home. Ragan know he was different form his parents being a fire dragon, but that stop him loving them any less. But he had always wonder why he was abandoned and who his real parents were. Being apart of the was to say difficult as he crept sitting things on fire when defining his tribe. Ever when they told him it wasn't his fault, he still felt sad. At age 10 he was taken under by shouter as an apprentice so he could hopeful control his fire better. He was a social butterfly so "ray" being ray always trys to be and make friends with any creature he meets first than fight them. That doesn't always work, until he was summoned by Bob in a dual.**

 **Civilization: fire**

 **Abriel tech-light**

 **Age:16**

 **Appearance: a bulky water humanoid in gold armor on his body, elbows and neens with a circular gold helmet with a blue visor.**

 **Civilization: water light hybrid**

 **History: unknown for now.**

 **Nix darkhill " Allie"**

 **Age:16**

 **Appearance : wears the outfit she wore when she was in darkness civilization as megaria apprentice but with purple skin and green eyes with stitch's across her body with blonde hair.**

 **History : unknown for now except that she was once Megaria apprentice but is now on the run in the darkness civilization form pursuers after her head.**

 **Civilization: darkness**

 **So that's all for now as I still in works of what to do but review and let me know what you think of concept.**

 **Drake out.**


	2. The natural part 1

_"All. Most. Done"_

This was the thought going in Bobby or as he like to be called Bob's mine as he just finished the drawing of his... well it looked like a monster so he'll go with that for now. Behind him were the two-older-by-two-years pests that were his older brothers. Well not exactly brothers more on the lines of half-brothers as his brother Rick liked to remind anyone who listen his red-haired head. In all honestly he much prefer the other twin to him as he and Patrick had a kinda of friendly rivalry with each other. But for now he just wanted to be left alone to his drawing. No such luck.

Coming up on his right side Rick overlooked his shoulder to gaze at what his little but still tall brother was doing. "Drawing monster's again, eh unchained?" using that wretched nickname. You see when Bob was younger, he love to get in to fights(sometimes even starting the fight himself) to prove that he was the strongest like his father, to prove that he was better than everyone else, to prove he was something. This had always ended with him getting arrested and if it wasn't for his mom, Helena, he would be stuck to rot in prison for the rest of his life. Always escaping prison had earn him the nickname "the unchained " among the cops and people who read his file.

To help stop his need for fights, his mom suggested that he take up a hobby. The he chose was art as his friend Garfield Reef had said was the most calming(not mention something no can fail at) so he tried it out, and seemed to work as he found some joy in it. But he still wanted... something more in his life! Some purposes to do! But alas that was not to be.

So turning to his brothers he gave him his answer. "Nothing you need to know, just some rhino." which wasn't a lie as it was a rhino just with two spikes on its back. Lucky for him his mom came to tell the pest to leave him alone and to finish their homework, math had never been easy for them but again who is?

Helena coming up to her looked the picture seeing as he wouldn't talk more on the matter. The" rhino was Pretty scary looking, but if her son loved it, it was fine with her. "Just make sure to wash up before bed, ok my little solf bottom." using the baby name for him, esrning her a shout of "MOM!" from him.

 _" Sleep my little warrior, I have a felling something amazing is go to happen tomorrow."_

DDDDDFDFFFFFDFFFDFDDFDDFDDGFDFDFFDFFDFFFFDDFDDFFDDGFFFDFFDFFDFFDFDDGFDDFFDFFFDFDGDFFDFFDFFFFDDDDFDFDDFDDFDDFDF

"Great here we go again." Was the only thing Bob could say as Carny, the school bully, picking on friend and New girl: Sarah Hollow. She had just transfer here four days age on had already been met with the usually picking order of where she fitted in the school. He had wanted to meet her and get to know her as mom said he should try and make more friends, not realizing that was hard then was if you were different in thoughts to others. But now seemed as seemed as good a time as any to meet her.

"Leave them alone Carny or else things are going to get ugly." using his most treating voice as the loser turned to face him only to looked fear at who it was.

"Oh bobby I was just leaving." looking at his lackeys signaling for them to come with as they left. With them he looked to Garfield and Sarah to make sure they were ok and bleeding anywhere. So far they seemed find, good because if they weren't that Carny was going to see why he was the unchained in the first place.

Garfield spoke for the both of them." We're find, but thanks b-ob. No broken bones or anything." patting him self down as Sarah looked at Bob in fear, which was nothing new everyone was scared of him, but he wanted a good impression so putting on a good face and solf smile he introduce himself.

"Hi, I'm Bobby but call me bob for short." the girl seemed to calm after that as she lifted a hand.

"Hi I'm Sarah Hollow, but you can call me squeaky."

Now that made him raise any eyebrow as what kind of nickname was "squeaky " for crying out loud. Then again his was unchained and bob so he guess it was okay. Looking at clock he saw lunch was almost over and sounder if Squeaky wanted to come with him and Gar after school as it was a half day. So using his "nice voice " he asked her.

She looked nervous and a little weary but she answer with courage" yay I love to just hope I'm not a bother." that got a laugh out Garfield as he said with them no ones a bother, but bullies!

So with that the two friends and now third headed off to their last class not knowing that their reality was about to change.

 **Hi so this it for now as its still in works for me on how go about this as I have some ideas but want to know what you thought of this chapter as next chapter they meet the world of kaijudo,but don't expect long chapters okay.**

 **Drake out.**


	3. new note

**OH my god i'm soooooo sorry for not updateing this fic.**

 **i'm mostly having trouble deciding where and how to go with this as i just kinda posted this with one real direction.**

 **so i hope you can for give me,cause when i have a idea on where to go i will update as i want to not be like most authors.**

 **so i promise i will try update before this year is over.**

 **but i have a question...**

 **why do guys liked this fic? as to me it seems to be a disastrous piece. so why do you guys like it?**


	4. Cha

**OH my god i'm soooooo sorry for not updateing this fic.**

 **i'm mostly having trouble deciding where and how to go with this as i just kinda posted this with one real direction.**

 **so i hope you can for give me,cause when i have a idea on where to go i will update as i want to not be like most authors.**

 **so i promise i will try update before this year is over.**

 **but i have a question...**

 **why do guys liked this fic? as to me it seems to be a disastrous piece. so why do you guys like it?**


End file.
